This invention relates to a paper discharge apparatus utilized to convey sections folded by a folding device of a rotary press to a stacker.
In a web rotary press in which printing is made on a web of paper supplied from a paper roll, there is provided a folding device which cuts the printed web into a predetermined length and then fold the cut length, and a stacker which accumulates the sections is associated with the folding device. The sections sequentially discharged from the stack by means of an impeller located at one end of the folding machine is conveyed to a stacker with a conveyor.
In recent years a folding device has been developed capable of forming a plurality of types of sections with the same folding device. In such a folding device since the directions of discharging the folded paper are different depending upon the type of the section there arise a number of problems including an arrangement of the conveyors for conveying discharged section. More particularly, each time the type of the section changes, it is necessary to shift in the vertical direction the conveyors on the side of the folding device or on the side of the stacker, or to move the entire stacker to a paper discharge position. Where a stacker is not located in a direction of paper discharge so that the movement of the stacker is impossible, it is necessary for the operator to manually accumulate the sections or it is necessary install an additional stacker. This greatly impairs operating efficiency or increases the cost of installation and the floor area occupied.